


The Master List

by MrToddWilkins



Series: MrToddWilkins reviews classic YA stuff [1]
Category: 80s YA fiction, None - Fandom
Genre: List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Series: MrToddWilkins reviews classic YA stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079876
Kudos: 1





	The Master List

  1. The Against Taffy Sinclair Club (November 1976)
  2. The Return of Taffy Sinclair (April 1977)
  3. Taffy Sinclair and the Best Summer (July 1977)
  4. Taffy Sinclair and the New Girl (November 1977)
  5. That’s My Girl (January 1978)
  6. Superflirt (March 1978)
  7. Little Lies (September 1978)
  8. Love in Apple Valley (November 1978)
  9. Taffy Sinclair’s Year (December 1978)
  10. Julie (January 1979)
  11. Cindy (February 1979)
  12. Lisa (March 1979)
  13. The Yes Girl (April 1979)
  14. Jana Morgan and the Spring Festival (May 1979)
  15. Funny Love (June 1979)
  16. Christy (July 1979)
  17. Angela (August 1979)
  18. Call Me (September 1979)
  19. Blind Date (October 1979)
  20. Tori (November 1979)
  21. Alicia (December 1979)
  22. Return to Apple Valley:Celia (January 1980)
  23. A Place for Me (January 1980)
  24. Dreams Can Come True (February 1980)
  25. Return to Apple Valley:Sandra (February 1980)
  26. Phone Calls (February 1980)
  27. Class Ring (March 1980)
  28. Apple Valley Diaries:Kara (March 1980)
  29. An April Love Story (April 1980)
  30. One of a Kind (May 1980)
  31. Return to Apple Valley:Laurel (May 1980)
  32. Cara (June 1980)
  33. Taffy Sinclair, May Queen (June 1980)
  34. Apple Valley Diaries:Rachel (July 1980)
  35. Love Comes to Anne (July 1980)
  36. Dance with Me (July 1980)
  37. Secret Love (August 1980)
  38. Saturday Night Date (August 1980)
  39. Taffy Sinclair and the Sixth Grade (August 1980)
  40. Holly in Love (August 1980)
  41. Sing of Love (September 1980)
  42. Kiss and Tell (September 1980)
  43. Senior Class (October 1980)
  44. A Promised Kiss (October 1980)
  45. Homecoming Queen (October 1980)
  46. Rachel (November 1980)
  47. Apple Valley Diaries:Julia (November 1980)
  48. Focus on Love (November 1980)
  49. Second Best (December 1980)
  50. Jana Morgan and the Class Trip (December 1980)
  51. Under the Mistletoe (December 1980)
  52. A Month of Love (January 1981)
  53. Love Notes (January 1981)
  54. A Time for Us (January 1981)
  55. Nancy and Nick:The School News (February 1981)
  56. Jaime (February 1981)
  57. P.S.I Love You (March 1981)
  58. Terri’s Dream (March 1981)
  59. New Kid in Town (April 1981)
  60. The Popularity Plan (April 1981)
  61. Junior Prom (April 1981)
  62. Surfer Girl (May 1981)
  63. Ready,Set,Love (May 1981)
  64. First Love (May 1981)
  65. That Special Summer (May 1981)
  66. Summer Romance (June 1981)
  67. New Girl in Town (June 1981)
  68. Cover Girl (July 1981)
  69. That Other Girl (July 1981)
  70. Nancy and Nick:A Summer of Love (July 1981)
  71. Into You (July 1981)
  72. California Girl (July 1981)
  73. All’s Fair in Love (August 1981)
  74. Dance with Me (August 1981)
  75. Apple Valley:Senior Year (September 1981)
  76. Nicole (September 1981)
  77. Dance of Love (September 1981)
  78. On Her Own (September 1981)
  79. The Birthday Boyfriend (October 1981)
  80. Nancy and Nick:Homecoming Queen (October 1981)
  81. Love Match (October 1981)
  82. Secrets (Sweet Dreams) (November 1981)
  83. Jana (November 1981)
  84. Laurie’s Song (November 1981)
  85. Thinking of You (November 1981)
  86. Ask Annie (December 1981)
  87. Claire (December 1981)
  88. Nancy and Nick:The Christmas Party (December 1981)
  89. Serenade (December 1981)
  90. Thinking of You (January 1982)
  91. The Language of Love (January 1982)
  92. Running Mates (January 1982)
  93. Night of the Prom (February 1982)
  94. Apple Valley:A Winter of Love (February 1982)
  95. Trading Hearts (February 1982)
  96. Cover Girl (March 1982)
  97. Christy’s Dream Date (March 1982)
  98. We Belong Together (March 1982)
  99. Jana and Mike:The Love Cruise (March 1982)
  100. An Apple Valley Prom (March 1982)
  101. The Summer Jenny Fell in Love (April 1982)
  102. Taffy Sinclair Strikes Again (April 1982)
  103. All’s Fair in Love (April 1982)
  104. Jana and Mike:The Prom Committee (April 1982)
  105. Nancy and Nick:Spring Love (April 1982)
  106. Claudia (May 1982)
  107. Falling in Love Again (May 1982)
  108. The Popularity Summer (May 1982)
  109. Ten-Boy Summer (May 1982)
  110. Dial L for Love (June 1982)
  111. The Sweet Dreams Body Book (June 1982)
  112. Leanne (June 1982)
  113. I’ve Got a Crush on You (June 1982)
  114. An Apple Valley Graduation (June 1982)
  115. Vanessa (July 1982)
  116. Secret Admirer (Wildfire) (July 1982)
  117. Johanna (July 1982)
  118. No Experience Required (August 1982)
  119. Songbird (August 1982)
  120. The First Act (August 1982)




End file.
